The Good Life
by Ultimate Prime
Summary: Chruce! Set a while in the future. Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne have a talk. My first fic in awhile, and my first ever Smallville fic!


A/N: It's been awhile since I've written anything, and this is my first Smallville fic so please bare with me and hopefully enjoy!

The Good Life

She stirred in her sleep, rolling on her other side. Her hand draped over to his side of the bed, only to realize that what she felt against her skin was the smooth fabric of the bed sheet rather than his own warm skin.

Chloe managed to open her eyes to find herself alone in the large king size bed. She leaned herself up gently, looking around the room for him.

"Bruce?" she called out to him. No answer.

Concerned, she got out of bed, throwing on her robe and went out to find him. The Wayne Mansion was a huge place, bigger than even the Luthor Mansion back in Smallville. She knew two places where he could be right now; the Batcave, or the Wayne Family's living room.

Sure enough, she found him in the living room, seated at what used to be his late father's chair. He was clothed in his black robe, his legs crossed and his chin rested on his balled up fist, facing the flickering flames of the fireplace. She couldn't help but gaze at him fondly as she leaned against the entrance way to the living room, her arms folded over her chest.

All her life, Chloe Sullivan just wanted the good life: a house, a loving and faithful husband, wonderful children, maybe a dog and cat, and most definitely a rewarding career in journalism. She was born to be a reporter said by most who knew her. It was hardly a surprise that dreams and hopes either change or fade all in the spiral of time.

After finishing up college, Chloe thought she was edging closer to her dreams when she got to work for Metropolis popular news paper, The Daily Planet. To top it all off, Clark had even got himself a job there as a journalist as well. Her dream job and her dream man, and now that things were definitely over between him and Lana….Lana in a relationship with Lex, she felt like she was on top of the world.

Only to land back down to reality headfirst. Lois, inspired by her cousin's passion, took up journalism as well. Sure enough, she too got a job at the Daily Planet. Chloe was ecstatic for her cousin, at the same time though, envious as she once again found herself in the prominent role she was known for in Smallville: the rebound girl.

To make matters worse, it was Lois AND Clark getting most of the success, putting her in the shadow. Lois especially became the Planet's top reporter for her stories on the heroic Superman, who Chloe knew as Clark, but Lois still had no clue that Clark Kent was an alien. At least, not back then.

Again, she felt like she was hidden away by the shadow of her own cousin and her best friend. And then came another bombshell. Well, two actually. Lois was in love with Clark, and Clark with her.

The other bombshell? One day just when Chloe got settled in at her desk, she received an email from the Gotham Gazette, The Daily Planet of Gotham City. They were really impressed with her work and asked if she would come work for them. Not come in for an interview, but come work for them. Chloe was reluctant at first. She heard about Gotham City, how it's beauty rivaled that of Metropolis and even New York, but at the same time it had its share of crime and freaks. She was reluctant to accept, not wanting to leave behind Metropolis that was her home now, and all her friends. Then, she thought about how life was now: Chloe Sullivan, lonely single third-rate reporter for the Daily Planet.

If that wasn't enough to make her go, then the next piece of news would. Chloe had mostly accepted to work for the Gazette when she learned about the Batman. Something mysterious that people didn't know if it was either a man or a bat, nor both or neither. What she did know that the city of Gotham was much more a safer place with him around. She instantly became intrigued. She packed up her things, said good-bye to everyone she cared about, and left for Gotham City…..for the Batman, and found incredibly more than she ever bargained for. More than she ever dreamed.

The day she arrived, she was introduced to the man who would have the greatest impact on her life. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire heir to his family's company, Wayne Enterprises, and the owner of the Gotham Gazette, as well as other things in Gotham City.

The same man who was also the Batman.

"Bruce?" she called out to him.

Bruce looked up over his shoulder to see her standing in the a few feet away from him. His brooding expression instantly changed into that same warm and loving smile he almost thought he was never capable of again.

"Hello there, beautiful." he greeted softly. Indeed, she was beautiful. From the moment he saw her, Chloe Sullivan had instantly taken his breath away. Not even Selena Kyle, or Vicky Vale had such an impact on him the way Chloe Sullivan did.

"I woke up and you were gone." she returned his smile, wrapping her arms around his neck gently.

"Couldn't sleep." he sighed, his fingers stroking her arm.

A silence overcame the couple. Chloe knew what this meant. She had known it for at least ten plus years now.

"What's on your mind, babe?" she asked.

"It's….nothing. Nothing for you to worry about." he reassured her.

Chloe sighed. Even if it was ten plus years now, Bruce was still the same at times. Despite that they were very much in love, though the road to this moment was a harsh and cruel one, Bruce Wayne was still the same. It wasn't that he didn't mind opening up to her, but at times he always felt like he should be the strong one, the man.

That's when Chloe noticed the TV was on, the volume though turned all the way off. A reporter from the Gotham Gazette was talking over his mic, but it was the text below, "GOTHAMS KNIGHTS PREVENT WAREHOUSE EXPLOSION," that made her realize why he was brooding.

"They're doing just fine, Bruce. You shouldn't worry about them."

Bruce sighed, leaning back into the chair. "I know. It's just that….I can't help but worry about them."

"You taught them everything that they know."

"They're not as experienced as me, though. Aside from Cassandra, they haven't been through the same training I went through." Chloe moved in front of him. "Sweetheart, I understand how you feel. But Dick, he's leading them, he won't let anything happen to them."

Bruce looked up at her. She was so beautiful, his Chloe. And she always knew how to put his mind at ease, especially now.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's just years of donning the cape…"

"You don't have to explain." Chloe reached out, touching his cheek. "If it wasn't for you, Bruce, Gotham City would be in turmoil. You and Batman have done so much for this city." Chloe paused, biting her bottom lip as she moved away from him slightly. "I know how much you miss it, and if you want…"

"No." he shook his head. "Absolutely not." He reached out to her, pulling her towards him. "I do miss those days, but I made a promise to you that very special day, that I would put Batman behind, and look towards the future as Bruce Wayne. I'm not about to go back on my promise now, nor ever. And you're right, again. The city doesn't need Batman anymore, not when its got its own group of costumed heroes now, not to mention the Justice League."

Chloe arched an eyebrow at him. "I don't recall ever saying that."

"Let's just pretend you did, or at least inclined it."

She giggled. "Fair enough."

Her lips pressed against his in a kiss soft and tender, that soon became more passionate like it did every time.

Chloe pulled away abruptly, a look of pain across her face as she felt breathless for a moment.

With speed that would make the Flash envious, he was at her side. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing." she reassured him with a smile. "Nothing at all. I guess someone was feeling a little left out here." She smiled as her hand rested on her visible round belly.

Bruce just smiled and bent down, planting a kiss on her stomach. "Be nice to Mommy now, buddy."

"Buddy? Since when do parents call their daughters, buddy?" Chloe smirked.

"And how do you know it's a girl?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"The intuitions of a woman and an investigative reporter combined? Not a combination you should challenge, Mr. Wayne."

"Oh, Mrs. Sullivan-Wayne." Bruce sighed, kissing his wife again. "You head back to bed, I'll be there in a second."

She gave him one last peck on the lips before she began walking away, then stopped when her husband called back to her. "Yeah?"

Bruce gazed at her. "I love you, Chloe."

"I know that, Bruce, and I love you too." she smiled, then headed back to bed.

A few minutes later, he was back in bed beside her. This time when her arm draped over to his side, she felt him there beside her, his arms enveloping her in closer to him. She felt him kiss her temple and run his finger tips down her back before she drifted back off to sleep.

All her life, Chloe just wanted the good life. Now, it was all coming full circle. 


End file.
